The Eyes Of The Clan
by Saiduck
Summary: After encountering an enemy during a mission, Sarada thinks that she isn't cut out to be an Uchiha because she has not yet gotten her Sharingan. Then someone comes along and helps her obtain the crimson eyes of the clan.


Hi guys. I pushed back the update for The Gap but it's because I needed to get this one shot out of the way. It's been killing me that I haven't had time to do it since I had school and have been recently updating my other stories. I hope this story makes you smile. Thinking it in my head made me smile for sure. I had some help with some ideas that added length to my story so everybody thank the wonderful SeussPepper for helping me with this one shot, check out SeussPepper stories they're awesome for SasuSaku lovers like myself. Oh and one more thing, SeussPepper and I will begin working on creating SasuSaku story so keep your eye out for that.

Sharingan and the Raven

"If you guys want we can go out for some barbeque tomorrow!" Konohamaru Sarutobi yelled to his squad of Genin which consisted of Sarada, Bolt and Daiki who was the son of Yamato and Shizune.

"I prefer that over Ramen, that is all there is to eat at my house because of my father," Boruto said back to his sensei.

_How is that Naruto's son? _ Konohamaru chuckled. He watched his squad of Genin walk off in their dirty torn clothing. They had just exited the blonde Hokage's office and brought back to report that their mission was a success with some injuries that were not life threatening.

"Hey Sarada you wanna go the hospital to treat your wounds? I'm pretty sure me and Daiki need some healing from your mother or mine if she's working today."

Sarada stayed quiet and looked at Boruto. Hesitantly, she nodded her head. The three entered the hospital which wasn't really busy at the moment. Sarada and the other two Genin saw Sakura come out of the break room with a cup in her hands. She saw her daughter and her team and smiled automatically she put her cup of steaming liquid on the hospital counter and rushed to them.

"Are you guys okay? Do you have anything for me to fix? When did you get back to the village?" She said frantically looking at each of the three trying to see if they had major wounds.

Sarada didn't answer her mother. She wasn't really in the talking mood. She wished that she didn't come to hospital. She just wanted to lay in her bed and be in solitude for a while or go to the woods near her home and train to get her frustration out.

"Can I go first aunt Sakura?" Boruto asked kindly with the smile that reminded Sakura so much of Naruto. She missed seeing him, since he had become Hokage he was always was busy and between running the village and spending time with his family, he had no time to talk with his old teammates. Sakura smiled.

"Okay, where are your wounds Boruto?"

Boruto took off his jacket to reveal several cuts, some superficial and some deep. When Sarada saw these she felt more anger surge through her.

_He's an idiot. He didn't have to jump out in front of me and get hurt!_

Sarada began to walk away when her mother began to heal the blonde boy's wounds.

"Sarada where are you going? You need to let me heal you sweetie," Sakura told her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. I'll be at home. Boruto is the one that needs it," she said without looking back at her mother.

Sakura knew from the moment she saw her daughter walk into the hospital that something was wrong with her. She knew her daughter wasn't the talkative type but she would at least greet her mother properly when she came home from a mission that lasted more than a day. This time Sarada said nothing and avoided eye contact with her. Sakura would find out what was troubling her daughter when she got home from her hospital shift.

Sarada came to an empty, silent home. Her father was most likely out in the woods training since just a few days prior to the beginning of her mission he had come home from a very long mission. He was on a break but even at that he never took a day off. If he had the strength he would train to stay at the top of his game. She laid in her bed and recalled the events of the mission she just came home from.

Her team and Sensei went on a mission to the land of iron where there was a group of trouble makers that had terrorized the civilians of Konoha a few months back. The group consisted of rogue ninjas from all the hidden villages. This rogue thugs weren't really classified as highly dangerous in the bingo book but it turned out that one of them was not really studied on skills well. He had the abilities and the skills of a jounin and that's when their B ranked mission was turned into an S ranked. Konohamaru was the one in charge of taking down the skilled rogue but he was separated from his squad so the Genin were the ones that had to take him down.

Daiki used his would style that he genetically inherited from his father to trap the body of the rogue. His father never had the ability to be a wood style user but Orochimaru was the cause for his father's ability. He infused the genes of the 1st Hokage into his father and through his father he had inherited the ability. But this man broke free from using his ability to protrude giant spikes from his body. Sarada jumped up and used the Uchiha clan's famous mokton that her father taught her when she was 9. He avoided her attack and kicked her face straight into the ground. The snow was supposed to soften the blow but the area where her head landed had only a thin layer of it. The rogue ninja then threw kunai towards Daiki, he managed to avoid being hit by two of them but he didn't expect a third that sliced the deltoid muscle in his shoulder. He knew medical ninjutsu from his mother but not enough to be good at it since it was a new thing for him. He looked at his wound and winced at the pain. Boruto having a short fuse began to mouth off to the man.

"You'll be sorry when I get to you!" he yelled while forming a rasengan in his palm. His father had recently taught him this jutsu and this would be the first time to use it in battle.

The man laughed evilly: "You three are a bunch of weaklings! You aren't shinobi, just children pretending to play ninja." He looked at Sarada who was struggling to pick herself off the floor. "It's sad to know that a weakling like you belongs to the Uchiha clan. It's pitiful actually. You shame your deceased clan by wearing that patch on your back." He then directed his attention at Boruto and evaded his attack caught his wrist and flung him into a pine tree nearby.

Sarada fueled with anger got up on her legs. She had to show this idiot who he was dealing with. White light rays began to form in her right hand. She was going to use chidori to burrow a hole through this bastard.

"Heh," she smirked evilly with blood running down her cheek from where his kick broke skin.

She began to charge at him with incredible speed.

_There is no way I could avoid this attack from her. Not unless. _He brought out shuriken and threw them Sarada's way. _Damage the hand wielding the attack. _The shuriken cut through the arm which had the chidori. The pain in her arm made her lose power to the chidori. She continued to a least harm him, she had to get something done. She got to severely damage his right arm. But then he came at her and once again kicked her but this time to the trunk of a tree. She hit her head with immense force. She hissed at the pain.

"Interesting. You got to harm me." He said flexing and extending the digits of his injured hand. Daiki made an attempt to capture once again but was kicked to the truck of the tree like Sarada.

"Some of my movements could have been avoided and predicted by that eye power that you clan possesses. Why didn't you use it?" he asked with a smirk.

Sarada stayed silent and her scowl began to deepen.

"Don't tell me, you haven't activated your sharingan?" he laughed, "You truly are a waste of human life. Well, nothing matters now. You'll never be able to activate that sharingan of yours because you'll be dead." He laughed eerily and loudly. "Well let's get on with it then. I haven't use this trick in a while."

Points of metal began to appear around his body. The sharp pieces of metal surrounded his body. "With on little flick of my finger all these metal shards will cut through your body and then you'll die."

Then the man flicked his fingers sending more than 40 metal shards in the direction of Sarada.

_I'm sorry papa. _ She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

She then opened her eyes to see Boruto in front of her.

"Don't harm my friends!" the little Uzumaki yelled with a scowl that could leave anybody scared. Then a shadow clone came from above wielding a rasengan and the Rasengan burrowed through the man's body and disappeared his head completely. Blood from the villain splatter all on Sarada and Boruto.

Sarada was frightened. She saw the back of her friend with metal shards piercing through his body.

Tears welled up. "BORUTO!" She got up from where she was stations and stood in front of him.

"It's a good thing I saved you. Your father would've killed me if something happened to you," he smiled then coughed up blood on the snow covered floor and then fell on his knees. She caught his body before he fell face first into the snow.

Daiki struggled to get up and then made his way to his teammates. He knew what to do. His mother taught him how to react in these sort of conditions.

"Sarada do you know some medical ninjutsu?" Daiki asked.

Sarada nodded her head. She recently got passed the training of reviving a fish without complications which was pretty skilled of her. But even at that she was still new at it and her chakra was almost gone.

"As I pull out the shards that are lodged in the organs I need you to quickly heal the wound," Daiki instructed.

Daiki pulled metal shards one by one and Sarada closed the up. Sarada began to sweat which was an indication to him that she was at her limit of chakra usage. They switch places and did the same thing to save their friend. They left the shards in the legs and arms since they both didn't have enough chakra to heal those wounds. The important thing is that they healed the more important wounds that were localized in the abdomen and chest.

"He's lucky that none of those shards made a way to a vital organ or the femoral artery," Daiki stated.

"Boruto is an idiot."

"That may be true but without pulling an idiotic stunt like that. You would've died," Daiki said looking down at his unconscious blonde friend.

That was true and she knew it but, all she could say to Daiki's words was: "Hn."

Their sensei Konohamaru appeared to them minutes later. He was in bad shape as well seeing that he had taken several ninja at the same time and whether mediocre ninja or not, quantity of the enemy takes a toll on the one guy fighting all of them off.

"Is he going to be okay?" their sensei asked.

"We fixed any major problems. All that's left are the deep wounds that are not life threatening if the object is still intact and there is no blood loss. All he needs to do for preventative measure is take a blood coagulant pill when he awakes."

Konohamaru looked around and saw the blood splattered in the snow all around his students. He then saw that Boruto was the one to kill the man with his rasengan since there was no sign of the man's head anywhere. Konohamaru carried his student and they went off to find a safe area to heal and rest.

She kept thinking of it and time had passed since it seemed that it was midafternoon. She heard the front door close and heard her father and mother's voice. She got up and silently stood behind the hallway wall to listen on what her parents were talking about. Her father went to see his mother at work to check if their daughter was okay since he saw her teammates in the woods training without her. After Sakura clocked out she and Sasuke picked up groceries for dinner and she told him what happened earlier and why Sakura was worried about their daughter.

"Sasuke, I know when my daughter is troubled. I'm not overreacting."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

He smirked.

"Well if something is troubling her she should just come out from behind the wall and tell us," he said nonchalantly while seating himself into a kitchen chair. Sakura put up her hair and washed her hands, she then began to cut up vegetables for dinner.

Sarada was not surprised that her father caught her sneaking even though she tried her hardest to mask her chakra but she could never be as good as her father. No matter how hard she'll try she'll never be the expectation of what an Uchiha should be. This riled her up.

"I HATE EXPECTATIONS!" She yelled.

Her father and mother were appalled by her action. She would never yell. She was a quiet kid so her yelling out of the blue shocked them. Sasuke kept a straight face though since he was good at masking his emotions.

"Being an Uchiha, people expect you to be the best of the best! And no matter how hard I try, I never meet them!" she said in a raised voice but wasn't as loud as a second ago.

"Why do you listen to those people?" Sasuke asked her daughter.

"How can I not listen to them? Everybody I encounter always compare me to my ancestors who were strong and powerful like you… I train and train and train but I'm never good enough for them because of what I am."

"Sarada it takes time," her father comforted.

"NO, dad the first time your sharingan ever appear was when you were 8 and fully awakened shortly after you became a Genin. I'm 3 years older than when you fully activated it and mine hasn't even shown a glimpse of itself. There is so much pressure for me to be the best shinobi and I always, without fail loose to the opponent. What use am I to this clan if I can't make it proud?"

"Sarada, don't speak that way of yourself," Sakura intervened.

"Isn't that right dad? I need to be the best shinobi to make the clan seem strong and victorious and if not I'm just a useless burden to you. I wish I was never a part of this stupid clan. The clan doesn't need me anyways, right? They have my father to show the world how _strong_ the Uchiha's are!" she huffed, "I'll be back later."

Sarada began to walk away. He mother grabbed her wrist. Sarada could see the pained look in her eyes like she had just broke her mother's heart. If she wasn't full of rage and pent of anger she would've fell apart at her mother's sad eyes but she was filled with so much hatred. Hatred built up over time due to the fact that she wasn't good enough to be an Uchiha. She shook her arm away from her mother's grasp and took off. Sakura began to run after her.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out looking at his wife with a pained expression on his face as well, "Let her have some space."

Sasuke sat there in the kitchen chair feeling defeated. Sakura walked over to him and stood on the side of him. He turned to the side and leaned his face against her stomach. She knew that the words their daughter said to him cut him deep. It was one of things he said he feared when they talked about raising a family. It scared him for his child to think of him as only a man that wanted to glorify his clan with powerful children. He wasn't like his father. That's the last thing he wanted to be. He never neglected his daughter. He would always give her any spare time he had. He loved her. He wasn't a man of patience but with his daughter he would have the patience of a saint teaching her the jutsu that he knew even though, it would sometimes take more than a couple of months for Sarada to get it down. So when he heard his daughter say that she was nothing but a burden to him made his fear become a reality.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you are the best father. I saw the way you looked at our daughter the first time you held her in your arms. That look of love in your eyes, I still see it every time she runs up to you and hugs you and you look down at her. You have done the best you could to be a great father so don't beat yourself up." She held his dead weight head in between her hands and leveled her eyes with his. His eyes looked dead. A single tear rolled down his cheek. She wiped it away.

"Sasuke." He didn't look at her.

She shook his head with enough force to get him out his numbness. He looked into his wife's eyes. "She didn't mean the things she said," Sakura comforted.

"How do you know?" He said bringing up a hand to touch Sakura's hand that was placed on his cheek.

"I just know. Trust me."

He knew that when she said those two words he had to trust her. He trusted her with his life. They had been married for more than 10 years. He knew that she would never lie to him. He softened his facial expression and she knew she had him back. She smiled softly which caused him to smile softly in response. He loved Sakura's smile. She then embraced Sasuke to show that she was there for him no matter what.

Sarada ran through the forest and went in to the deep realms of the forest where she and her father trained to stay away from everyone else. This was their spot. There were targets all over. She and him had been touching up on her shuriken skills and he taught her his method that he got from his older brother. No matter how many times she observed her father and how many times she practiced it herself she could never get it right.

Recalling that infuriated her. She got all the shuriken and kunai from the targets and threw them at one target. She made it her goal to at least get one in the bullseye. She was on her second to last weapon and threw it hoping that this one would hit the mark. It failed. She was outraged. She flung the last shuriken to a tree branch nearby but missed hitting the branch and almost killed a squirrel that was climbing on that branch.

_I can't even get that. I'm not a shinobi. I'm just a child playing ninja. He was right. _

She sobbed for a good amount of time and then lied there against the trunk of the tree with dull eyes. She looked at the sky that now had an orange glow to it.

"It's going to get dark soon." She began to stand up. "I should go back ho-"

"Sarada..." a male's voice called out to her.

She was instantly put on the defense. "Who are you?"

A man with a whitish glow appeared in front of her. He had dark hair and his eyes reminded her of her father's.

She jumped away from the figure and had a Kunai in her hand.

"I'm not here to harm you Sarada." The man said with a smirk place upon his lips.

"Who are you?" she asked again with fear in her voice because he looked capable of killing her if she gave him the chance.

"I'm a relative of yours from the Uchiha clan," he said coming closer.

"I have no relatives that are Uchiha. They're all dead."

At these words the man displayed a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for that."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked confused but still keeping her distance.

"I killed them," he said in a sad tone.

Sarada dropped her weapon at the shock of his words. Sarada knew all about the past of the clan. How they were killed who did it. Her father told her less than a year ago.

_He killed them? But that was Itachi._

"I'm your father's brother... Itachi."

She dropped to her knees. He walked towards her and she fumbled back and crawled to get some space between herself and this glowing man claiming to be her dead uncle. She hit a tree and could move back no further, she was cornered. He stood tall above her. She closed her eyes for thinking that this was the end of her. She then opened her eyes to see him sitting across from her on the forest floor.

"You've grown since I last came to see you."

"I don't remember you," she said confused.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You were but a child."

_Maybe this will jog her memory_

"Do you remember having an imaginary friend named Taaichi?" he asked.

Sarada's eyes went as wide as saucers. She had a vague memory of it but from time to time her mother would tell her about when she was little she would always serve tea and cookies for herself and her imaginary friend.

"You're…." She reached out to touch him but her hand went through.

"Itachi," he said with a smirk, "I loved taking care of you when you were a baby and now you're grown up."

She smiled.

"I came here to help you."

"With what Itachi?"

He cocked her head at her. "I saw what you did earlier to your mother and father."

She got defensive. "They don't understand. That's why I lashed out."

"You hurt them both but you hurt your father the most."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Papa doesn't care about me. All he cares about is the clan whose standards I'll never live up to. I'm not an Uchiha."

She sounded hurt instead of angry when she said this.

"I could've been able to stop that man without Bolt jumping in front of me and getting hurt. It's all because I still don't possess the sharingan… what good am I if I can't activate my sharingan..?"

She sniffed.

"Your father loves you, Sarada, and the love of an Uchiha is far stronger than the love of others. He sees you as his precious little girl. He never wanted to use you as a pawn to make the clan seem strong. When we were younger your father felt unwanted by our father because all he saw was the achievements we made in our lives. You father struggled to get the attention of our father. Unless your father had something important to show our father he didn't give him the time of day. I know that he would never impose such neglect on one of his own children. I have seen how he has tried to the fullest extent to be the best father he could be to you."

Sarada began to heavily sob. She felt terrible for hurting her father's feelings.

"I'm so sorry papa," she said as she cried.

"Sarada..."

Sarada looked at itachi.

His hand materialized and he poked her forehead with his middle and forefinger. With that their souls were connected. Through that connection he shared memories of his lifetime; the way that Itachi and her father would play when they were younger, the way he would poke her father's forehead and say "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time" when he would ask to practice his shuriken jutsu. He showed her the last moments of his life and how while dying all he could do is smile at his younger brother. He played the memories that were hers even the ones she couldn't remember. She saw her father crying while holding her as an infant for the first time. He showed her how her father almost gave his life saving her from men that wanted to kill her, he wrapped his arm around her small toddler body and cried because he almost lost the person the was most dear to him. The way she would crawl into bed with her mother and father and they would both hold onto her as they slept. The next he showed her was so recent it was when Boruto protected her from the metal shards.

"We all love you Sarada," he said to her as she watched the memories. She had a surge of emotions because she saw how much the people in her life cared about her. All the emotions then released the chemical that opened the blocked chakra canal to the eye.

All of a sudden her vision turned blurry. Sarada took off her glasses and discovered she could see clearly without them. She flipped her glasses around to see herself in the reflection: Sarada's eyes turned crimson.

"Uncle Itachi… what wrong with my ey-"

"Your sharingan has been activated."

She was silent. Itachi then looked at his body that was beginning to fade. Sarada noticed.

"Sarada, I have to go."

"No, don't go. I want you to stay."

"I can't be here any longer. I'll always be with you Sarada. I'm your guardian after all," he smiled and disappeared.

"Thank you," she said wiping away her tears.

The sunlight disappeared as soon as she walked into her house. She walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw the light in the kitchen was on. Sakura and Sasuke sat at the dining-room table without touching their food since their daughter was not home to eat with them. They were reminiscing on their youth when they heard the front door open and close. They looked at the doorway and there they saw their daughter. Sarada stood there looking at her mother and father. Sasuke and Sakura stood up from their chairs. Sarada ran to them. They ran towards their daughter.

Sarada met with her father's embrace and began to cry.

"Papa, mama, I'm sorry. You've done everything for me and I just hurt you by saying mean things."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled.

"We love you Sarada," Sasuke said then lowered his head and kissed the top of her head.

They ate dinner as a family and they talked about various topics. Sasuke even said a dad joke which Sarada just shook her head at in disappointment.

"He got those terrible jokes from grandpa. I'm sorry," Sakura said to her daughter.

Sakura got up and began to clear the table. Sarada got up from the table and began to head to her room but a hand soft grasped around her wrist.

"Sarada, once our food goes down we can train in the backyard," Sasuke stated but meant as an invitation.

Sarada walked towards her father that was still sitting in the chair and softly poked his head with her middle and forefinger, "Sorry papa, maybe next time."

When he saw that, he saw his brother smiling through her. Sarada walked away from her father leaving a smile on his face.

"Brother..." he mumbled to himself.

So I wanted to end it with outo-san but that would've mixed weird. So did you like it? I loved it. I love cute shit. Lol well Fav/Review say your thoughts!

Beta'd by SeussPepper.


End file.
